Junjou Romantica
by nathy-sasuke
Summary: Eu odeio aquele garoto... E por culpa de um infeliz, chamado Itachi, fui obrigado a morar com ele... Quem é ele? Ninguém menos do que Uchiha Sasuke. Esse mesmo, aquele garoto insuportável e convencido...
1. Chapter 1

Universo Alternativo, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo, Nudez, Yaoi, Lemon, Comédia, Romance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sinópse: Eu odeio aquele garoto... E por um infeliz, chamado Itachi, fui obrigado a morar com ele...

Quem é ele?

Ninguém menos do que Uchiha Sasuke.

Esse mesmo, aquele garoto insuportável e convencido...

Quem quiser ver o fim dessa história é só acompanhar desenrolar dessa minha pobre vida...

SasuNaru

XXXXXXXXXX

- Naruto pertence Kishimoto-sama. Isso é óbvio porque se fosse meu, NÃO ESTARIA NAQUELA ENROLAÇÃO TODA DO MANGÁ! Ò.Ó ... e o Sasuke seria meu. não querendo ser egoísta mas o Gaara também... e o Deidara da Deida lógico \o/

Deida: Aeeeeeeeeeeee!! *passa correndo* #O#

- Fic sem interesse lucrativo. È pura diversão e perversão \o/

Deida: Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww!!!! *sai correndo* *O*

Mizu: o_o''

XXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí minna XD

está mais um trabalhinho meu

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo XD

Boa Leitura!!!

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Junjou Romântica**

Autora: Mizu-sama

Betagem: Deida-sama

**Cap. 01**

Eram nove horas da manhã e eu já estava louco de raiva!

Doido... Estava a ponto de matar um! Não... Eu ia matar um! Espera só aquele amarelo, antipático, nojento, filho da puta de beira de estrada... Espera só ele aparecer na minha frente... Eu mato ele... Ah se mato!

Andava tão concentrado bolando um plano perfeito para matar Itachi que nem percebi que estava ficando cada vez mais próximo do apartamento... Lugar onde eu preferia chamar de Inferno! Sim. Inferno. Não havia palavra melhor para descrever aquele lugar! Eu estava prestes a descer dos céus, que era a minha casa, com o meu quarto, minhas coisas, para ir morar num lugar onde provavelmente transformaria minha vida num inferno, na verdade, na minha cabeça, aquele lugar já era o inferno... A casa do Sasuke.

Sim... Uchiha Sasuke.

Um moleque desprezível, arrogante, nojento, antipático, antissocial e fedido!... Tá o fedido é brincadeira... Mas todo o resto é a mais pura verdade. Odeio aquela criatura desde que me entendo por gente... E não sei por que CACETES eu estava indo morar com aquele... Troço... É... Troço!

Maldita hora em que Itachi apareceu em casa para conversar com meu pai... Sim, aquele fudido do Uchiha. Se acha o tal só porque tem um monte de garota que cai matando em cima dele. Não sei o que elas veem nele... Pra mim ele é igual ao irmão... Hipócritas e nojentos... Ele tem cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo e olhos de mesma cor, mas a única diferença entre ele e o irmão era a idade e o fato de que o cabelo de Sasuke era mais curto e espetado. Mas eu não me conformo com uma coisa... Porque raios ele tinha que dizer pro meu pai que minhas notas estavam baixas? O que custava ele ficar na dele e pronto...?

Iria ficar todo mundo bem, não iria haver homicídios e todos sorririam felizes no final! Mas não, aquela porra tinha que abrir a boca e fazer minha caveira pro meu pai! E ainda jogar na minha cara que o Sasuke era melhor do que eu!

Puta que pariu!

PUTA QUE PARIU!

O fato é o seguinte. Minhas notas não estavam lá nas nuvens, mas dava pra agüentar até o final do ano sossegado... Mas ele queria que minhas notas fossem perfeitinhas, igual ao boletim imaculado e azulzinho do irmãozinho perfeito dele. Caralho! O que eu tinha haver com isso?

Tudo bem que Itachi e meu pai sempre foram muito amigos, e Itachi como meu professor queria que eu fosse bom. Até ouvi um dia meu pai conversando com ele dizendo que seu sonho era que eu seguisse seus passos e me tornasse um bom professor... Mas... Na boa... Ele pirou! Pirou total! Ah... Eu... Professor? Oh piadinha boa né...!

Fala sério cara... Como pode?! Ninguém nunca percebeu que eu nasci pra brilhar nos palcos? Será que ando tão difícil assim!? Porra, eu passo vinte e quatro horas tocando guitarra e compondo novas melodias e ninguém se toca? Ta... Eu confesso que é por isso que minhas notas estão baixas... Mas pra quê estudos quando se vai ser um astro do rock? Sid Vicious¹ estudou até o ginásio e era um exemplo de baixista. E porque eu não podia me dar bem como guitarrista e tinha que fazer faculdade? Merda! Mil vezes merda!

Aaahhh... Eu queria morrer... Andava pensando seriamente em me jogar na frente do caminhão que passava por ali no momento enquanto eu atravessava a rua, em frente ao prédio onde o Teme morava... Se me jogar na frente do caminhão fizesse com que eu não chegasse ali seria ótimo. Mas não...! Eu tinha uma vingança à por em pratica! Seria um grande desperdício acabar com minha vida assim, tão facialmente, sem antes ter minha vingança! Não iria dar esse luxo à Itachi!

Assim que atravessei a rua olhei para o prédio onde iria morar a partir daquele dia e respirei bem fundo. Era um edifício preto, e pelo tamanho das sacadas, já dava para imaginar o tamanho dos apartamentos.

Eu entrei no prédio atravessando a porta de vidro automática. Era bem bonito lá dentro, as paredes eram pintadas em azul-marinho, o chão era coberto por um tapete vermelho e num canto haviam dois grandes sofás brancos com uma simples e pequena mesa entre eles, nas paredes onde haviam os sofás havia um enorme espelhos refletindo a recepção que era do lado da porta e se eu seguisse em frente chegaria aos três elevadores que haviam ali. Caminhei em direção a recepção para pedir informações sobre o apartamento do Teme.

- Com licença...! – falei para o homem que estava de costas para mim. Ele se virou e me fitou com certa curiosidade.

Aparentava ter uns trinta e poucos anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e olhos de mesma cor. Tinha uma cicatriz no seu nariz, imaginava como a teria conseguido...

- Posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou ele.

- Ah, sim. Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e graças a Itachi irei morar no apartamento do querido irmãozinho dele... – falei com sarcasmo.

- Ah, sim... Ele deixou as chaves do apartamento aqui! – respondeu ele ignorando o desprezo em minha voz. Pelo visto ele também não gostava tanto assim dos Uchihas, para não se importar com o meu tom... Ele pegou a chave do apartamento e me entregou – É no vigésimo andar, no número dois mil.

- Dois mil? – perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Puta que o pariu. Além de morar num apartamento mó chique, ainda mora no último andar. Eu mereço. É agora que ele pega no meu pé mesmo... Peguei a chave - Obrigado! – respondi e em seguida me virei indo em direção ao elevador.

O prédio não era muito longe da escola. Na verdade era até mais perto do que minha própria casa.

Chamei o elevador e não demorou muito para ele chegar. Entrei e apertei o último botão. Estava agradecido por meu pai dizer que traria minhas coisas depois. Demoraria mais ainda se as tivesse trazido comigo.

A porta do elevador se abriu e olhei em volta vendo um enorme corredor. Os números eram crescentes da esquerda para direita, fazendo caminhar em direção ao lado direito onde havia o apartamento de número dois mil.

Peguei a chave e abri a porta. O apartamento era enorme, maior do que eu imaginara. O primeiro cômodo, assim como a maioria das casas, era a sala. No lado direito da porta havia um sofá branco de três lugares num canto, em frente a uma estante preta não muito grande encostada a parede e uma TV de tela plana de trinta e nove polegadas em cima, numa fina gaveta logo embaixo dava para ver um aparelho de DVD sendo que embaixo haviam variados filmes de vários gêneros. Entre o sofá e a estante havia uma pequena mesa de centro de madeira sobre um tapete branco e peludo. Na parede ao lado esquerda da porta eu podia ver a porta que dava na sacada que havia visto do lado de faro, tinha uma cortina branco de um tecido que parecia fino e haviam dois vasos, um de cada lado da porta. Em frente a porta, no fundo da sala, havia uma mesa retangular com seis lugares, me fazendo imaginar pra que tantos se só morava apenas uma pessoa na casa, era meio irônico... Na parede, em frente, havia um quadro com uma paisagem, um mar com águas bem verdes e no fundo haviam várias montanhas escondendo um pôr-do-sol. Até que ele tinha bom gosto para decoração, se é que tinha sido ele quem escolheu tudo isso...

No lado havia um corredor onde eu caminhei e vi que tinha quatro portas, duas do lado esquerdo, uma do lado direito e mais uma no fim do corredor. A primeira do lado esquerdo, eu tentei abrir, mas vi que estava trancada, devia ser o quarto dele. A segunda era um quarto não muito grande com uma cama de solteiro, um guardarroupa e um criado mudo do lado da cama. A porta do lado direito era a cozinha, era um pouco maior do que a sala, as paredes eram todas cobertas por armários embutidos, eles eram pretos com detalhes brancos. Havia uma geladeira branca do lado esquerdo e do direito havia um fogão preto com uma grande pia do lado. No fundo havia mais uma porta onde eu descobri a área de serviço com uma máquina de lavar e um tanque. Voltei e fui ver o que havia na última porta do corredor. Descobri um enorme banheiro, num canto havia um Box com um vaso sanitário do lado e uma pia com um espelho em cima, no outro havia uma banheira não muito grande, mas caberiam umas duas pessoas dentro.

Resolvi voltar e entrei no segundo quarto que havia encontrado e indo em direção a cama, sentei-me nela, era bem macia, perfeita para mim. Deitei e fiquei pensando em como seria minha vida morando com aquele infeliz... O Itachi me paga... Mas acho que vou aproveitar um pouco dessa hospitalidade... Vou transformar a vida dele num inferno!!! Pelo menos uma coisa a que posso me confortar...

Enquanto pensava, não sei quando, mas cai no sono. Acordei com um forte empurrão no meu braço. Alguém estava me empurrando. Mas que saco... Nem aqui eu posso dormir... Já não basta meu pai pegando no meu pé em casa...

- O que é? – perguntei firme e grosso, ainda sem abrir os olhos para quem quer que fosse que estivesse me chamando.

- Acorda seu imbecil! O que está fazendo na minha casa?

Aquela voz? Não acredito nisso... O que esse infeliz está me infernizando já?

- Ah, não me enche... Vai encher o saco do seu irmão! – respondi virando para o lado novamente.

- Meu irmão? – perguntou parecendo um pouco surpreso – O que tem meu irmão a ver com o fato de você estar aqui?

- Caralho! Haja paciência... Teu irmão não falou, não? Por culpa dele eu vou morar aqui com você. Então vai infernizar aquele traste e me deixe em paz! – respondei agora quase berrando e me sentando na cama.

- Por que meu irmão faria isso? – seu tom de voz agora parecia estar raivoso. Tão pouco me importei...

- Para acabar com a minha vida só se for. Disse para meu pai me deixar morar aqui com você para me ajudar na escola... Como se eu quisesse sua ajuda...

- Não acredito nisso...! Agora ele passou dos limites...! Eu mato ele... Definitivamente eu mato ele!!!

- Posso te ajudar nisso? – perguntei adorando a ideia de ter uma ajuda para bater naquele desgraçado. Até que ele me serviria de alguma coisa.

- Desde que não me atrapalhe... – respondeu ele ríspido.

- Desde que eu tire bom proveito da situação e me vingue até me sentir satisfeito, estou de acordo!

- OK! – respondeu ele se virando em direção a porta, mas antes que saísse ele virou a cabeça em minha direção – A propósito, suas coisas chegaram... Pra que tudo aquilo?

- Espera... Por que meu pai não falou comigo? – perguntei a ele.

- Eu vou saber... Nem foi ele quem trouxe as coisas... Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... Você não vai tocar aquela merda aqui no meu apartamento. – em seguida saiu.

- Quero ver se não vou... – falei baixo sorrindo para porta – Obrigado pela dica idiota.

Levantei e fui até a sala pegar minhas coisas que estavam perto da porta. Vi que minha guitarra e minha caixa de som estavam do lado também. Peguei minhas coisas levando-as em duas viagens até o quarto e as deixando num canto. Olhei meu relógio de pulso e...

- Puta, que merda!!! Já tá tarde! Que saco, não acredito que tenha dormido tanto! Que raiva...

Peguei as primeiras roupas que encontrei dentro das minhas malas e pegando meu uniforme, fui até o banheiro. Cheguei à porta e quando ia abrir estava trancada...

- Caralho Sasuke, abre essa porta, dá muito bem pra dois tomar banho aí nesse banheiro! – chamei batendo na porta. Ouvia o barulho da água da banheira caindo no chão, por que ele não podia deixar a porta aberta pra mim ir pro Box? – AAAhh Sasuke, abre essa pôrra logo!

- Não enche Naruto! Tomasse banho antes! Agora vá a merda e me deixe em paz!

- Inferno! – rosnei e dei um chute na porta – Eu vou matar o Itachi, olha a roubada em que ele me meteu...

Caminhei até a cozinha e fiquei lá esperando até que o infeliz destrancar a porta. Demorou uns dez minutos no banheiro para finalmente sair. Entrei correndo e fui direto para o Box tomar um banho rápido, não tinha tempo de aproveitar a banheira, por mais que eu quisesse. Me troquei lá mesmo. Fui para o quarto, arrumei minha mochila e quando saí do quarto encontrei Sasuke sentado no sofá. Ele parecia estar tranqüilo e nem um pouco preocupado com o fato de entrarmos na aula em vinte minutos.

- Vai ficar aí, o Teme?

Ele me olhou com desprezo e por um momento achei que ele não falaria nada.

- Eu vou de carro imbecil, por acaso você nunca viu que eu tenho um carro e vou com ele pra escola?

- Carro? – perguntei surpreso. Realmente nunca tinha reparado que ele tinha um carro, mas na verdade nunca me importei - Por que não falou logo? Então não tinha porque eu correr...

- Você não está pensando que eu vou te levar né... Não mesmo! – ele falou me cortando.

- Por que não?

- Por que eu levaria? Se quer carona pra escola peça pro meu irmão...

- Não acredito nisso... Você vai me negar uma carona? É o mesmo caminho, estudamos na mesma sala...

- Exatamente! Não quero que ninguém me veja com você, vai queimar minha reputação.

- Ok! Também não quero que ninguém me veja com você, então simplesmente me deixa próximo a escola, ninguém vai ver.

Ele me olhou pensativo por um momento e depois desligou a TV.

- Ok! Vamos logo. – respondeu se levantando e indo em direção a porta – Mas se alguém me vir com você eu juro que te mato.

Fomos até a garagem e eu vi um porche preto. Ele desligou o alarme, entrou e abrindo a porta do carona para mim e falou com a mão na porta ainda:

- Entra logo antes que eu mude de ideia!

Eu entrei e fechei a porta ao meu lado. Não queria ficar pra trás e chagar atrasado. Tudo bem que não me importo, mas me ferro depois, então é melhor chegar na hora. Ele ligou o carro e saiu da garagem em direção a escola.

No caminho não dissemos nada até estarmos próximos a escola e ele querer me expulsar de seu carro.

- Acho que você já pode descer. Tem poucas pessoas aqui e já estamos próximos o suficiente da escola, eu não vou chegar mais perto com você dentro do meu carro.

- Tudo bem! – respondi abrindo a porta – Mas eu vou querer carona amanhã...

- Nem morto! – ele respondeu num rosnado me encarando – Agora sai logo pra mim poder entrar na escola.

Eu fechei a porta assim que sai e comecei a andar até entrada da escola. Assim que entrei na escola encontrei meu velho amigo de infância. Gaara. Era um garoto com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, era de dar inveja já que qualquer garota morreria por ele, exceto pelo fato de que ele realmente não era de se enturmar. Mas eu também tinha meus charmes, meus olhos azuis faziam qualquer garota se derreter por mim.

- E aí Gaara... Tudo bem com você cara? – perguntei a ele assim que me aproximei mais.

- Vou bem. E você? – ele perguntou enquanto voltava a andar até a sala.

- Eu não poço dizer o mesmo... Minha vida virou um inferno. Você nem imagina o que me aconteceu... – eu falava, mas quando eu entrei na sala e vi aquele fudido do Itachi – Ahhh, eu vou matar aquele desgraçado...

- Você não vai fazer nada! – falou alguém atrás de mim, mas eu já sabia quem era, sabia de quem era aquela voz insuportável.

- Por que não? Você também falou que ia me ajudar a acabar com ele...

- Mas não aqui idiota. Estamos na escola. Quem você acha que vai se dar mal aqui? Vê se pensa um pouco antes de querer fazer as coisas. – falou Sasuke e em seguida passou na minha frente e foi em direção a Itachi, disse alguma coisa e depois foi para o seu lugar com sua cara de rabugento como sempre...

- Idiota! – falei e em seguida entrei também sendo seguido por Gaara.

- O que aconteceu para você ouvir o Sasuke? Você nunca gostou dele e muito menos o ouviu. O que foi isso agora a pouco?

- Depois eu te conto. É uma longa história... Mas não é nada que eu poça me orgulhar em dizer...

- Hum... OK. Então depois você me conta que o Itachi já está nos olhando feio. Não que eu me importe, mas isso é realmente um saco...

As aulas estavam demorando mais do que o normal. Não aguentava mais ficar naquela sala. Eu queria resolver a minha situação. Não queria ficar morando com Sasuke por mais tempo. Pareceu que tinha passado uma eternidade quando finalmente chegou a hora do intervalo. Caminhei com Gaara para fora e comei a lhe contar o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas, pode ser que isso seja bom. Quem sabe você até não se tornam mais toleráveis... – falava Gaara, mas logo o cortei.

- Se eu quisesse me dar bem com ele eu já teria dado, mas... sabe quando o Santo não bate...? Pois então... Essa é a nossa situação.

- Mas bem que você poderia tentar né... – insistia ele.

- Vou pensar no assunto Ok? Agora vamos mudar de assunto que isso já está me enchendo... Sem falar que eu to louco pra matar o Itachi. Custa acreditar que aquele Filho da Puta fez isso comigo...

Gaara apenas revirou os olhos, sua expressão séria como sempre, mas eu sabia que ele estava se divertindo por dentro.

As aulas demoraram mais um pouco para acabar, o que não foi nem um pouco favorável para mim. Mas quando acabaram me senti livre e podia finalmente ir embora.

Comecei a caminhar em direção a saída. Estava pensando na conversa que tivera com Gaara e considerando a hipótese de eu me dar melhor com o Teme. Assim que o vi na minha frente logo me aproximei e comecei a falar:

- Ei, Teme... – o chamei hora que eu estava mais perto dele, não queria que ninguém me ouvisse falando com ele.

- O que é Dobe? – perguntou ele bufando – Fala logo que estou compressa.

- Pressa por quê? Eu só quero uma carona de volta. – Não era bem uma aproximação, era mais uma vantagem que queria ter para poder pegar uma carona e já que ele tinha um carro e infelizmente eu estava morando junto com ele, não custava nada tirar proveito de certas situações...

Ele bufou mais uma vez, mas cedeu.

- OK. Vamos logo. O Itachi vai lá e eu vou querer ajuda para me vingar dele.

- Perfeito! – disse com um sorriso – Sabe... De certa forma estou começando a me acostumar com essa sua sede de vingança, desde que não seja contra mim eu vou adorar te ajudar.

- Posso pensar nessa sua proposta... Agora vamos logo.

Nós fomos até a garagem para pegar o carro, não estávamos mais preocupados com os outros, apenas com nossa vingança, que se danem as outras pessoas. Entramos no carro e ele deu a partida.

Assim como na vinda, não conversamos na ida e tão pouco eu me importei com isso. Chegamos ao prédio e fomos direto para o apartamento. Pegamos o elevador e em cinco minutos já estávamos lá.

- Que horas ele vai vir? – perguntei assim que entramos.

- Sei lá, acho que daqui a pouco. Ele falou que assim que fizesse algumas coisas passava aqui. Agora vê se não me enche até ele chegar. Sério, eu não agüento ouvir a sua voz...

- Olha, eu estou tentando amenizar o nosso relacionamento, senão não vai ter condições de eu ficar aqui por muito tempo.

- Ótimo! Assim eu já me livro de você de uma vez.

Ele foi até a cozinha e assim que ele sumiu na curva do corredor eu ouvi o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo novamente e quando eu olho, vejo o meu objeto de vingança passando por ela.

- Eu mato você desgraçado! – rosnei para Itachi quando ele passou pela porta.

Sasuke voltou da cozinha com um copo de água nas mãos, mas quando viu Itachi colocou o copo de qualquer jeito na mesa e foi bater de frente com ele.

- O que você tem na cabeça fazendo esse idiota vir morar comigo?

- É! O que você tem na cabeça de me fazer vir morar com ele?

- Nem nega que é idiota... – falou Itachi.

- Isso não vem ao caso... Agora explique-se. – falou Sasuke chamando a atenção dele.

- Bom... Eu pensei que já que vocês não se entendem desde pequenos eu devia dar um empurrãozinho para você se tornarem mais próximos...

- Mas eu não quero me tornar mais próximo dele... – falei quase berrando.

- Muito menos eu... – respondeu Sasuke no mesmo tom.

- Se eu fosse você não ficaria gritando a essa hora da noite. Os vizinhos vão vir reclamar... – falou Itachi numa voz baixa e despreocupada.

- Estou pouco me lixando com os vizinhos. Eles que se danem... Quero que você arrume um jeito de tirá-lo daqui. Leva ele pra sua casa e não pra vir aqui me encher o saco. – esbravejou Sasuke.

- Não seja tão insensível... E, além disso, eu vou dormir aqui hoje. – falou Itachi.

- Ta brincando né...? Você está pedindo pra morrer hoje... – falou Sasuke com sarcasmo – E onde a madame pretende dormir?

- No quarto de hóspedes é claro.

- Pirou né? E por que você acha que vai dormir lá? Onde você pensa que 'eu' vou dormir? – perguntei dando ênfase ao 'Eu'. Ele realmente estava querendo morrer – O Máximo que vai conseguir é o sofá. Eu não vou sair de lá. Não mesmo.

- Ah, que isso... É só por uma noite. Não vou morar aqui.

- Graças a Deus, eu é que não quero mais um intruso no meu apartamento...

- Caralho... Por que não vai pra sua casa então? Você não vai me tirar daquele quarto a não ser que seja pra eu voltar pra minha casa. E como você disse: "É só por uma noite..." O que custa dormir no sofá? – perguntei me vingando. Eu já estava fulo da vida. Essa besta quadrada está adorando infernizar a minha vida.

- Ah. Como vocês são ruins. Eu nunca venho aqui e quando venho sou tratado com quatro pedras na mão. Nem parece que somos irmãos Sasuke.

- Não enche Itachi. – falou Sasuke – Quer saber... Dorme aqui tá, mas desde que não me encha o saco e não invente nunca mais de querer dormir aqui.

- O que? Mas e eu? Vou dormir onde?

- No quarto do Sasuke é claro! – falou Itachi.

- O que? Nem morto. Ele que durma no sofá. Não vai fazer a menor diferença pra mim...

Aquela conversa já estava me enchendo... Por que aquele Filho da Puta tinha que inventar de dormir lá? Caralho.

- É só abrir aquela cama que tem embaixo da sua que ele dorme lá. Não custa nada você fazer isso por uma noite... – Itachi já estava passando dos limites. Eu não estava acreditando naquilo. Cada vez que ele falava abria ainda mais o sorriso sarcástico dele. Dava pra ver de longe que ele estava adorando aquela situação me colocando contra parede. Mas eu ainda vou curtir muito com essa cara de cretino dele.

- Muito bem... Eu durmo lá... Mas saiba de uma coisa... Vai ter volta. – ameacei apontando o dedo indicador na sua cara.

- O que? Você não vai dormir no meu quarto, mas nem...

- Claro que vou. Se não gosta durma você no sofá. – eu estava fulo da vida. Se não bastasse ter que morar no apartamento de Sasuke, ainda vou ter que dormir no quarto dele...

E fui pro quarto de hóspedes e trocando de roupa, colocando apenas uma bermuda peguei meu travesseiro e fui para o quarto de Sasuke. Estava cansado já daquilo tudo. Puxei a cama debaixo da de Sasuke, forrei um lençol e me deitei na cama sem nem ao menos me preocupar com o fato de que estava descoberto com o peito nu, queria apenas dormir. Não sei quando ele veio para o quarto ou que horas eram, só sei que não demorou muito, senti alguma coisa caindo ao meu lado. Era um corpo. O corpo de Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

E aí minna XD

O que acharam do primeiro capítulo do meu primeiro lemon?

Estou com muitas idéias pra essa história

Quero agradecer a Deida-sama por ter me ajudado a escrevê-lo e Betá-lo para mim!!!

Deixem reviews com suas opiniões sobre esse meu primeiro lemon com meu casal preferido XD

O que será que vai acontecer agora que o Sasuke caiu ao lado de Naruto...?

Hum...

Beijão a todos e até o próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi pessoal XD  
Espero que estejam gostando XD

Agradeço a minha Koi por ter betado esse capítulo pra mim ^^v

Te amo Flor XD

Boa leitura!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Betado por:** Mukuroo

**Escrito por: **Mizu-sama

**Cap. 02**

- Mas o que... – falei num sussurro meio sonolento, não estava raciocinando direito, estava morrendo de sono ainda, acabei não me importando muito, mas quando senti aquele braço pesado ao meu redor quase pulei de susto e arregalei os olhos – Ei... Teme. O que pensa que está fazendo? – quase gritei ao ver seu rosto tão próximo ao meu.

- Cala a boca e me deixa dormir. – ele resmungou ainda de olhos fechados. Conseguia sentir sua respiração batendo em meu rosto, seu hálito fresco me embriagando. Por algum motivo meu coração acelerou e meu rosto esquentou. Mas o que era aquilo? Apesar de odiá-lo meu corpo não rejeitava aquela aproximação repentina.

Fitava-o tão atentamente que quase não percebi quando ele sussurrou alguma coisa. Apesar de fraco, foi como um soco em meus pulmões deixando-me sem ar.

- Naruto...

Por um momento achei que ele tivesse acordado quando ouvi meu nome ser sussurrado, mas vi que estava dormindo igual ha um minuto atrás.

- "O que é isso? Ele está fingindo né... Ele não pode estar sonhando comigo... Por que ele sonharia...? Não faz sentido..." – meus pensamentos estavam a mil.

- Naruto...

Fui tirado de meus devaneios quando ouvi novamente meu nome ser sussurrado por ele. Sua voz estava meio rouca. Olhei diretamente para sua boca e... Por que eu fiz isso? Era fina e estava me cativando de alguma forma... Eu ergui meu braço e passei minha mão em seu rosto numa carícia e comecei a mexer em sua comprida franja que caia por ele. Passei meu dedão em seus lábios sentindo-os úmidos e antes que eu pudesse me conter, encostei-o nos meus, sentia meu coração bater ainda mais rápido enquanto sentia sua umidez contra os meus lábios. Parecia que meu coração sairia pela boca. Imagino que dava para ouvi-lo de longe. Não sei por que fiz isso, mas sei que enquanto estava com meus lábios colados nos dele, senti necessidade de continuar o que havia começado e inseri minha língua naquela cavidade quente que logo se abriu permitindo-me passar e logo retribuiu meu beijo. Senti sua mão em minha cintura me apertar e me puxar para mais perto de seu corpo enquanto nosso beijo ficava mais intenso. Não conseguia mais controlar meu corpo, ele movia-se por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu havia perdido a razão.

Coloquei minha mão atrás de sua nuca puxando seus fios negros tentando de alguma forma colar ainda mais nossos lábios. Queria intensificar ainda mais aquele beijo que estava me tirando o fôlego. Sentia sua mão percorrendo meu corpo, começava a descer até minha bermuda e enfiá-la lá dentro. Ele passou sua mão pelo meu membro e apertou-o fazendo-me separar nossos lábios e gemer. O problema é que foi alto demais...

Ele arregalou seus olhos negros que eu admirei com fascinação e tirando sua mão de dentro de bermuda me empurrou da cama fazendo-me cair no chão, assustado com tal reação. Ele correu sentar-se em sua cama e não demorou muito para a porta do quarto abrir e revelar um Itachi totalmente afobado.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou ele parado na porta olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Nada... Esse doido aí caiu da cama e deu um berro que eu quase caí da minha também... – falou Sasuke. Sua voz estava um pouco rouca e parecia um pouco sem fôlego.

- Caiu da cama? – ele me perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando diretamente para mim. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça afirmando, não conseguia falar no momento, minha voz teimava em não querer sair – Mas a cama é baixa, não tinha motivos pra gritar...

- É que eu me esqueci que não estava na minha cama. – consegui falar, mas saiu meio rouco também - Achei que fosse me espatifar no chão... Não sei se você sabe, mas no meu quarto... tinha um beliche e eu dormia em cima... Era normal eu cair de lá... – minha voz saiu falhada e percebi que não consegui falar com o sarcasmo que queria... essa era uma meia verdade. Eu tinha realmente um beliche e dormia e cima, mas nunca cai de lá.

- Hum... – ele resmungou parecendo desconfiado e em seguida virou-se para seu irmão – E você Sasuke, por que está ofegante?

- Por causa do susto que esse aí me deu. Agora sai do meu quarto. Já não basta ele...?

Itachi deu mais uma olhada para nós dois não se convencendo dos fatos e em seguida saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

- Idiota! – falou Sasuke para mim – Precisava gritar? – em seguida deitou-se em sua cama e, se virando, voltou a dormir.

- O que foi isso...? – resmunguei baixo e em seguida voltei a me deitar e tentei dormir também, mas não por muito tempo.

Na manhã seguinte eu levantei e vi que Sasuke ainda estava em sua cama. Dei uma arrumada mais ou menos na minha, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível e a empurrei de volta para debaixo da outra. Sai do quarto e fui para o meu, onde Itachi ainda estava dormindo, e quando eu entrei, ele abriu os olhos e me encarou. Eu apenas o ignorei indo até minha mala e revirei-a até encontrar alguma coisa que eu pudesse usar no momento. Peguei uma camiseta laranja, uma bermuda preta, uma boxer vermelha e uma toalha branca.

Quando me virei para sair percebi que Itachi ainda me encarava e, assim que passei pela porta, a fechei sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Ainda estava morrendo de ódio e nada iria me fazer mudar de ideia. Fui até o banheiro onde liguei a torneira da banheira, fui até a pia fazer minha higiene matinal. Assim que terminei de escovar os dentes, tirei minha roupa e entrei na banheira já cheia. A água quente começou a relaxar meus músculos tirando a tensão de ontem à noite. Aquele beijo me perturbou um pouco. Eu odeio aquele garoto e não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Não é certo ele ficar me beijando assim no meio da noite e depois me xingar como se eu tivesse feito algo errado. Itachi me paga por isso... Quanta humilhação eu vou ter que passar aqui ainda...?

**E quando você acorda, percebe que nenhuns de seus sonhos ultrapassaram o travesseiro.**

**Não adianta levantar com o pé direito. Seu dia vai ser a mesma coisa.**

**Promessas de fim de ano nunca chegam ao próximo.**

**E sua divida aumenta.**

**Dia após dia, o cansaço toma conta de seu corpo.**

**Dias festivos servem para dormir.**

**E horas de sono são perdas de tempo no mundo em que vive.**

**Precisa correr, mas nunca esta atrasada.**

**Apreça-se, mas não há um compromisso.**

**Para que mesmo você se arruma?**

**Nem ao menos tens um amor.**

**O que mesmo significa esta palavra.**

**Soletras, faz contas, lê estrelas, memoriza compromissos e telefones.**

**Mas não esta satisfeita.**

**E por que achas que tua vida está vazia?**

**Esta em um mundo que criaste. Almejaste.**

**Enfim o despertador toca. E não.**

**Nada ultrapassaste o travesseiro.**

~o~

Não acredito que ele gritou daquele jeito... Logo quando eu estava aproveitando o momento ele vai e geme fazendo o Itachi aparecer para acabar com a minha alegria... Todo bem que foi muito prazeroso vê-lo todo entregue a mim, mas isso não muda o fato de ele ter estragado tudo.

Confesso que eu gosto do Naruto, mas nunca irei admiti isso em voz alta. Não acho que vá pegar bem um escritor gay. Maldito Itachi... Não devia ter confiado em você para contar minhas coisas. Bicha maldita.

Desde que conheci Naruto ele implicou comigo, mas quando o vi pela primeira vez, imaginei como poderia existir ser tão magnífico. Ele é como um anjo, só falta as asas. Seus olhos são tão azuis quanto o céu e, seu sorriso brilha tanto quanto o sol. Isso é muito gay não é, mas fazer o que? Afinal, eu sou um também...

Posso ser meio frio com as pessoas, mas apenas não quero manchar minha imagem deixando que os outros se sintam no direito de me exigir alguma coisa. Também odeio aquelas garotas grudadas no meu pé. É incrível como ninguém nunca desconfiou de minha preferência sexual...

Eu passei a noite inteira acordado só pensando no beijo que dei no loiro. Em minha opinião foi muito bom. Sentir seus lábios quentes e úmidos nos meus foi uma sensação indescritível. Queria poder fazer isso e muito mais... Sou pervertido, eu sei, mas é difícil não ser quando se tem um loiro lindo e maravilhoso ao seu lado, dormindo no mesmo quarto que você... Minha cabeça estava a mil e não me permitiu dormir nem por um minuto.

Itachi devia saber o que estava acontecendo, mas como ele adora se intrometer na vida dos outros, tinha que vir pro quarto saber o que estava acontecendo... Vi quando ele saiu do quarto, mas fingi estar dormindo para evitar qualquer comentário.

Depois de um tempo ainda deitado levantei-me de minha cama e sai do quarto, deixei-a de qualquer jeito mesmo, pra que arrumar uma coisa que você sabe que vai bagunçar novamente? Assim que entrei na sala encontrei Itachi deitado no sofá assistindo TV.

- Estraguei sua noite maninho? – perguntou ele debochado.

- Não enche, bicha maldita. – respondi com o maior desprezo que pude por em minha voz.

- Pelo jeito a coisa tava boa não é? Não é por qualquer um que você fica irritado desse jeito.

- Cadê o Naruto?

- Foi tomar banho. Está aproveitando a hospitalidade.

Sentei-me no sofá empurrando seus pés, fazendo-o quase cair no chão.

- Por que não me avisou que ele viria morar comigo? Quase morri quando vi que a porta do apartamento estava aberta. Achei que tinha entrado algum ladrão aqui, imbecil.

Itachi apenas riu do meu comentário. Não via graça naquilo, mas ele adorava se divertir as minhas custas. Aquele maldito porteiro... Podia ter avisado também. Idiota.

Tentava prestar atenção no que passava na TV, mas não conseguia me concentrar o suficiente para entender o que o cara estava dizendo, só sei que apareciam várias pessoas fantasiadas, dançando alguma música idiota. Devia ser algum tipo de festival.

Ouvi quando Naruto saiu do banheiro, e logo eu também fui pegar minhas coisas para aproveitar um bom banho.

Depois de aproveitar bem a água quente, fui para sacada vendo todos os livros que já havia escrito. Escrevo sobre vários gêneros.

A sacada é bem grande, haviam três estantes cheias de livros. No centro, havia uma mesa redonda onde normalmente eu tinha minhas inspirações.

Peguei um papel e comecei a escrever um poema.

**Sonho de um encanto.**

**Proporcionado pelo amor.**

**Outrora solitária em pranto.**

**Hoje brilha divina de esplendor.**

**Teus braços me envolvem num acalanto.**

**Afastando para todo sempre minha dor.**

**Divina comédia e um canto.**

**Com você pra sempre e pra onde for.**

**Um céu repleto torno a imaginar.  
Teu corpo esbelto e comigo envolvido**

**Meu coração bate como se nunca fosse parar.**

Estrelas reluzentes ao espaço cintilar.  
Como se o amanhã nunca tivesse existido.  
Deste sonho acordo e começo a lhe buscar.

Li o poema atentamente e confesso que o achei muito bom. Peguei outro papel e comecei a escrever mais um.

**Meus poemas me submetem a um mundo paralelo**

**Onde eu brinco de criadora e construo minhas histórias.**

**Um lugar que chamo de paraíso.**

**Seria egoísta querer um mundo só para mim.**

**Mas não posso aceitar as regras que criastes.**

**Onde não se tem mais razão.  
Onde se recusa um pão.**

**Uma politicagem hipócrita.**

**Vivendo a custa de um povo sem cultura.**

**Não posso aceitar esse jeito medíocre.**

**Esse falso sorriso. Esse abraço triste.**

**Não faço questão de conviver.**

**Com pessoas ao meu lado,  
querendo meu poder.**

**Prefiro desse jeito morrer,  
com a angustia no peito de um falso querer.**

**Deixar somente lembranças e levar comigo qualquer esperança.**

~o~

Esse garoto não sabe nem agradecer quando fazem alguma coisa para ele. Tudo bem que eu gosto de curtir com a cara dele, mas ele é meu irmão e quero ajudá-lo também. Desde o dia que ele me contou que gostava de Naruto, mexi uns pauzinhos e consegui convencer o pai dele a deixá-lo morar aqui, mas ele nunca está satisfeito com nada. Aproveitei que sou professor dos dois e disse a Minato que suas notas estavam ruins. Realmente não entendo meu irmão.

Assim que Naruto entrou no quarto que seria dele, tentei descrever suas feições, mas parecia estar totalmente despreocupado. Acho que devo ter estragado alguma coisa... É claro que estraguei, afinal, fui lá de propósito.

Estava deitado no sofá quando Sasuke entrou na sala. Vi sua cara mal humorada e o provoquei um pouco, mas logo resolvi ir embora.

Finalmente sai de lá e fui para meu apartamento que era um pouco mais distante da escola. Minha vida é mais tranquila do que a dos dois. Confesso ser uma decepção para meus pais que não terão a menor chance de ter um neto, não só Sasuke, mas eu também sou completamente gay, e ainda por cima sou casado.

Ninguém além de minha família sabe disso. Sai foi um aluno meu naquela escola há dois anos. Quando o conheci, arrumava qualquer desculpa para estar perto dele. No começo ele me rejeitou e quando eu estava quase desistindo, começou a aceitar meus convites. Casamo-nos ano passado quando resolvemos assumir nosso compromisso.

Foi um cerimônia bem simples onde estavam só meus pais e meu irmão. Sai não tinha família, havia sido abandonado quando tinha apenas quatro meses na porta de um orfanato. Conseguiu levar a vida sozinho e agora está fazendo faculdade de Artes. Seus desenhos são perfeitos. Nossa casa está cheia deles. Todos bem coloridos.

Cheguei ao prédio onde morava e, assim que entrei no apartamento, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Sai devia estar tomando banho. Entrei no banheiro e comecei a tirar a roupa. Vi o moreno dentro do Box quando já tinha tirado a camisa e começava a abrir o zíper da calça. Ele ouviu quando fechei a porta atrás de mim e deu um pulo pelo susto que tomara, fazendo-me rir divertido.

- Devia bater antes de entrar. – resmungou ele em desaprovação.

- Por que se estou na minha casa?

- Também é minha casa e é falta de educação entrar sem bater na porta antes. – disse ele me puxando para debaixo do chuveiro, já havia tirado a calça e a boxer e entrei embaixo do chuveiro com ele – Sabe... Você devia deixar seu irmão em paz as vezes. Não é a toa que ele sempre está implicando com você. Não sai do pé dele...

- Eu sei que devo cuidar mais da minha vida, mas é que ele é meu irmão e me preocupo. Cuidei dele desde que nasceu. É difícil me acostumar.

- Sei que deve ser difícil para você, mas deve entender que ele quer sua privacidade assim como você quis. – terminou ele sorrindo.

Eu sabia que sempre podia contar com ele. Tinha respostas para todas minhas perguntas e dúvidas. Abracei-o e comecei a beijar seus lábios tão convidativos. Nossas línguas roçavam uma na outra fazendo aquele momento ser único. Tudo em Sai era único.

Nossos corpos nus colados um no outro, enquanto aproveitávamos daquele banho, estava fazendo meu corpo ferver de desejo. Passeei com minhas mãos pelo seu corpo sentindo cada curva que já conhecia muito bem. Ele envolveu suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura.

Encaminhei minha mão até sua entrada e inseri um dedo. Assim que se acostumou com ele, inseri mais um e comecei a movê-los. Seus gemidos saiam abafados devido ao beijo, mas logo os tirei e comecei a colocar meu membro naquele lugar apertado e aconchegante. Fui entrando devagar enquanto o ouvia gemer de dor.

Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço, e cada vez que entrava mais dentro de si, gemia mais alto. Quando entrei completamente dentro dele, fiquei imóvel por um momento esperando ele se acostumar com o volume, e assim que o fez, comecei a me movimentar lentamente para não machucá-lo, até que ele começou a se mover no sentido contrário e dei estocadas mais fortes acertando em sua próstata.

Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e mais breves. Seu membro jazia ereto em meu abdômen. Sabia que gozaria a qualquer momento, mesmo sem tê-lo tocado. Comecei a mover-me mais rápido e não demorou muito para sentir aquele líquido viscoso ser jorrado em minha pele, mas logo foi lavado pela água que caía em nossas cabeças. Dei mais algumas estocadas e senti-me livre daquela pressão que me torturava.

Tirei meu membro de seu corpo e ele desceu ainda me abraçando. Nossos corpos estavam exaustos. Desliguei o chuveiro e o puxei até o quarto onde nos deitamos, mesmo molhados, e cobri nossos corpos com um lençol.

~o~

Por que eu nuca consigo me declarar pra ele?

É meu melhor amigo, mas ainda sim é difícil.

Meu maior medo é perdê-lo.

Morro de ciúmes quando me aparece com uma namorada nova, fazendo-me ver que ele nunca será meu... Evito demonstrar qualquer sentimento diante dele fazendo-me passar apenas pelo se melhor amigo. Queria poder beijá-lo e mostrar o quanto o amo, mas preciso me controlar, senão posso perder o que tenho de mais precioso: Sua amizade.

**Acordo em meio ao breu.**

**Visualizo o vazio.**

**Busco teu olhar.**

**Grito teu nome.**

**O silêncio sussurra.**

**Apavorada em meio ao nada.**

**A solidão me engole.**

**Deixaste-me...**

**Paraste de fazer parte de mim.**

**Deixaste uma pagina de minha vida em branco.**

**E agora tenho receio da próxima.**

**  
Quando se faz algo de que possa arrepende-se, só no dia seguinte a ficha cai.  
E você finalmente se encontra sozinho.  
Passados a parte todos fazemos escolhas erradas algum dia.  
Aceitá-las é o mínimo que podemos fazer para viver em paz,  
e entrar em harmonia com nossos sentimentos.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os poemas foram escritos por Miisty Moonshine, uma grande amiga minha

Adoro seus poemas... ^^v

Olha o lemom aí pessoal XD

O que acharam?

Peguei vocês não é?

Não me xinguem por favor, afinal, esse é meu primeiro T___T

Espero que gostem ^^v

Eu adoro Itachi e Sai.

Gostaria de agradecer a Mukuroo-chan por betar o capítulo para mim XD

Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews e aqueles que apenas leram, mas do mesmo jeito me incentivou a continuar. XD

Brigadão a todos e até o próximo.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de começar a ler o capítulo, gostaria de dizer que no final tem um aviso e gostaria que vocês levassem a serio.

Obrigada pela atenção e agora poder ler o capítulo XD

Boa leitura a todos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cap. 03**

Mesmo depois do "incidente" que aconteceu com a gente, estava tentando levar tudo normalmente já que iríamos ter que dividir a mesma casa... Não queria que ficasse um clima estranho entre a gente, não basta as desavenças? Mas o problema é que eu estava começando a sentir algo por ele e não era odio...

Passamos aquela tarde com um clima muito tenso. Na verdade eu queria saber o que era esse sentimento que me deixava agoniado toda vez que o via triste. Agora ele estava na sacada fazendo não sei o que enquanto eu estou aqui, deitado na cama nesse quarto escuro... Agora se me perguntarem por eu estou aqui nesse breu, nem eu sei responder. Devo estar muito gay pensando nessas coisas, mas estou mesmo preocupado. Não quero ter uma imagem ruim... Cara... Vou ser uma grande estrela do Rock, não to a fim de virar fruta agora... Precisava fazer alguma coisa para acabar com essa situação.

Eu ia tomar alguma providencia. Levantei-me da cama e fui até a porta, mas a única coisa que fiz foi segurar a maçaneta. O que eu diria...? Não tinha a menor idéia, então o que eu faria lá?

Encostei minha testa na porta e ali fiquei. Sabia que tinha que fazer algo, mas minha mente me traia não dando nenhuma dica do que eu poderia fazer.

- Droga... Bem que ele podia agir também né... – resmunguei. Estava frustrado já com toda essa bagunça – Pôrra...

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Estava inquieto e a hora não passava. Por incrível que pareça, estava querendo ir pra escola logo, mas o que queria mesmo era encontrar o Gaara e pedir algum conselho e ver se ele podia me ajudar em alguma coisa. Não colocava muita fé nisso.

- Meu... Pareço uma boneca ficando preocupada a toa... – passei as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçando ainda mais meus fios arrepiados – O que ta acontecendo comigo?

Fiquei deitado um bom tempo. Eram cinco horas quando resolvi ir tomar banho e me arrumar pra escola. Peguei minha toalha e marchei até o banheiro.

Aproveitei a água do chuveiro para relaxar um pouco meus músculos, estava muito tenso. Massageava os ombros para ver se adiantava alguma coisa e pra minha sorte estava conseguindo aliviar a tensão.

Percebi que toda hora enxaguava meu rosto. Devia estar desesperado, sei lá...

Fiquei meia hora trancado no banheiro até resolvi sair, meu corpo já estava ficando todo enrugado. Peguei minha toalha e a enrolei no quadril, peguei outra e a joguei em cima dos ombros evitando que a água do meu cabelo escorresse nas costas.

Destranquei a porta e fui até meu quarto, que por sorte era logo a primeira porta a direita.

Assim como antes, meu quarto estava escuro. Tava muito sombrio. Mas também... Do tempo que estava aqui, nem percebi o dia indo embora...

Entrei no quarto, ascendi a luz e fui direto para as malas que ainda estavam no chão. Precisava arrumar aquelas coisas dentro do guarda-roupa.

Peguei meu uniforme e comecei a vesti-lo despreocupadamente. Estava tentando manter Sasuke longe de meus pensamentos, mas creio que não estava dando muito certo. Acho que era por estar demorando demais... Deixei minha mente aberta para tais pensamentos...

"_Além de invadir minha vida, está invadindo minha mente também..."_ – pensava – _"Acho melhor me arrumar mais depressa senão ele não vai sair da minha mente tão cedo..."_

Assim que fiquei pronto, parti pra minha mochila. Precisava arrumar o material, mas não sabia qual matéria tinha. Pensei em perguntar pro Sasuke, mas não queria inventar uma desculpa para falar com ele...

Peguei apenas o caderno e o coloquei na mochila a fechando logo em seguida. Peguei ela pela alça e a joguei nas costas saindo do quarto.

Assim que passei pela sala, ele estava todo esparramado no sofá enquanto assistia alguma coisa na TV esperando dar a hora de ir. Já estava pronto e com a mochila do seu lado. Passei por ele sem nem ao menos olhá-lo e abri a porta.

- To indo! – falei e sai logo em seguida.

- Ei... – Ouvi-o me chamando, mas ignorei completamente e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Apertei o botão do elevador, mas este se encontrava no térreo, iria demorar uma eternidade até chegar na cobertura. Resolvi ir pela escada até o andar debaixo pegar o elevador lá e assim que ouvi o barulho da porta, praticamente saí correndo. Parecia um idiota correndo pela escada.

Assim que cheguei lá, chamei novamente o elevado e como este já estava subindo, não demorou muito para chegar. Entrei nele e apertei o ultimo botão e fiquei esperando ele descer, mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando o troço começou a subir...

Aquela maldita porta abriu e ele estava lá parado na minha frente... Entrou no pequeno cômodo e agiu como se nem me conhecesse... Fiquei intrigado com seu desprezo, mas estava com medo de perguntar alguma coisa. Melhor arriscar...

- Teme... – comecei, mas não pude continuar, pois o olhar que ele me deu congelou até meus ossos...

- Agora está falando comigo? – perguntou irônico. Parecia estar irritado – Depois de ter me evitado o dia inteiro, vem falar comigo? Pois agora não estou a fim de falar. – e virou-se novamente para frente.

Ok... Agora eu é que estou irritado... Não gostei nem um pouco disto. Resolvi ficar quieto por enquanto, pois o que é dele está guardado.

Estávamos quase no térreo quando ele perguntou:

- Vai a pé hoje? – seu tom debochado era irritante. Tive de me segurar para não meter-lhe um belo soco na cara.

- Vou. Não quero ir a viagem toda olhando pra cara de um "Teme".

Não sei como consegui fazer isso, mas fiquei satisfeito quando o vi fechar a cara. Parabéns para mim, agora ele ficou mesmo irritado. Falei com tanto desprezo que até eu me choquei.

"_Por que estou fazendo isso?"_ – eu me perguntei. Assim que a porta abriu, fiz menção de sair, mas senti meu braço ser puxado. Olhei para trás e o vi segurando.

- Mas o que...?

- Então vai ter que passar a viagem inteira olhando pra cara de um Teme...

Puxou-me de volta para dentro e assim que a porta fechou novamente ele me beijou.

Foi tão bom... Eu o abracei colando nossos corpos. Ele apenas intensificou ainda mais o beijo. Explorava minha boca com volúpia e desespero. O tempo em que fiquei abraçado nele pareceu uma eternidade, estava totalmente entregue a ele.

Separamo-nos devido a falta de ar e para minha surpresa a porta havia acabado de abrir.

"_Credo... Estou com raiva de mim mesmo. Por que não consigo evitá-lo...? Ele sempre consegue o que quer. O pior é que não consigo rejeitá-lo."_

Saímos e fomos em direção ao carro. Aquela incrível máquina preta. Meu sonho de consumo... O Porsche.

- Como posso nunca ter reparado no seu carro...? – perguntei mais para mim mesmo do que para ele.

- É porque você estava o tempo todo se esfregando em alguma garota... – respondeu ele indiferente. Por que será que fiquei constrangido?

Entrei no carro e fechei a porta logo ele fez o mesmo e ligou o carro. Talvez essa fosse uma boa hora para pedir algo que veio em minha mente logo quando vi o carro pela primeira vez.

- Hun... Sasuke... – chamei. Estava escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. Ele apenas resmungou alguma coisa que entendi como um sinal para continuar falando enquanto ele tirava o carro do lugar – Um dia você me deixa dirigir seu carro?

- Nunca! – ele praticamente gritou. Tudo bem... Não deu muito certo.

Passamos o resto da viagem em silencio. Eu não estava a fim de falar e ele ocupado de mais para puxar assunto.

Chegamos na escola e logo que sai do carro fui direto para sala ver se encontrava Gaara por lá e para minha sorte ele estava parado na porta. Assim que me viu acenou, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o puxei arrastando-o pela escola. Quando achei um lugar mais tranqüilo parei.

- Preciso da sua ajuda...

Continua...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oie pessoal XD

O que acharam do capítulo? Bem curtinho né, mas é que não deu tempo de eu terminar T-T

Prometo que tentarei fazer o próximo mais rápido possível

Peço novamente desculpas pela demora, mas é que não deu mesmo para postar antes T-T

Se tiver algum erro, peço que me avisem para eu estar arrumando...

Vou fazer uma proposta a vocês.

Na historia tem mais um casal que vai aparecer e quem acertar qual é o casal ganhará uma one shot com o casal que quiser XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews:

nigikuma

Oi Flor XD

Ta tudo bem comigo sim XD

Que bom que está gostando da historia, também adoro SasuNaru *-*

Jura que o lemon ficou bom? *-* Ai que emoção XD

Desculpa por esse capítulo estar muito curto, mas é que a ansiedade de postar logo e com a falta de criatividade deu nisso -.-'

Sim... Vai ter um terceiro casal e gostaria de te agradecer por me lembrar... Eu ia colocar, mas havia esquecido desse detalhe ¬¬ Tinha prometido a uma amiga minha que colocaria um casal, mas nem lembrei na hora...

Espero que continue gostando da historia XD

Beijão

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Doris Black

Que bom que gostou Xuxu XD

Amei seu review e tah aqui o terceiro capítulo XD É curto, mas foi o que consegui fazer no momento -.-' Peço desculpas por tão sem graça T-T

Que bom que gostou do lemon XD Foi o primeiro que fiz. Não fiquei muito satisfeita com ele e prometo dar meu melhor no próximo o/

Espero que acompanhe a historia até o final XD

Beijão

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J.M Oliver

Adorei seu review Chuchu XD

Achei muito fofo

Sim, o Itachi só foi lá pra atrapalhar, mas ele deve ter tido seus motivos né .

Que bom que está gostando da historia *-*

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo mesmo que tenha ficado tão pequeno T-T

Beijão

XXXXXXXXXX

minimini-san

Que bom que gostou T-T

Fiquei emocionada com o seu review

Quase tive um troço quando li...

Também adoro o anime Junjou Romantica XD Gosto muito do Usagi-san. Ele fumando é muito lindo *-*

Adoro SasuNaru *-* E você viu como é o relacionamento deles né... Muita coisa vai rola ainda...

Espero que continue acompanhando XD

Beijão

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-

Que bom que gostou *-*

E agora? O que achou desse capítulo?

Bem curto né... T-T

Mas prometo me esforçar mais no próximo o/

Espero que continue acompanhando XD

Beijão

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ninha uchiha

Quem bom que gostou do capítulo XD

Adorei seu review aqui *-*

Não sei o pessoal percebeu, mas me emociono fácil T-T e você ainda diz que minha fic tah "MARAVILHOSA"

Quase morri com isso *-*

Espero que continue acompanhando Flor XD

Beijão

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes de me despedir, quero dar um aviso.

No capítulo anterior teve gente que me mandou review com xingamentos muito pessoais, então eu vou deixar um recado para as pessoas que não gostam...

Não vou parar de postar a historia porque tem gente que Le, gosta e acompanha. Não vou parar de fazer uma coisa que gosto até porque o nome já diz tudo... A historia é yaoi, TEM lemon e o casal é SasuNaru, ItaSai e mais um, então quem não gostar não leia, mas não fica me mandando mensagens ofensivas porque não vai me afetar...

Peço desculpas se ofendi quem não merecia, mas precisava deixar esse aviso.

Beijão a todos

Mereço reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 04

Eu não sabia o que perguntar a ele, apenas queria a resposta, alguma solução para o que estava sentindo.

- Como você sabe que está gostando de alguém?

Ele parou e ficou me olhando espantado, mas logo perguntou hesitante.

- Mas... Por que dessa pergunta? – ele parecia ansioso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado também. Seu semblante estava sério e suas sobrancelhas unidas.

- Por que... Acho que estou gostando muito de alguém... – falei pensativo, não conseguia encará-lo – Não sei como agir. Essa pessoa... Eu a odiava, mas agora... Não sei o que pensar.

Encarei-o e fiquei curioso, não sabia o porquê de sua decepção. Fiquei esperando por sua resposta, mas o único som que ouvi foi de uma garota nos chamando no corredor que agora se encontrava completamente vazia sendo ocupado apenas por nós dois.

** **

Estava completamente sem rumo. Sentia as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto, mas não me importava com o que as pessoas pensavam. A única coisa que me importava no momento era o porquê de ele não querer ficar comigo. Mas ao invés disso ele preferiu ficar com aquele garoto sem sal.

Sei que agora eles estão casados... Mesmo não sendo convidado eu fui ao seu casamento. Fiquei lá escondido atrás da porta. Seus pais choravam em decepção com o filho que se assumira gay, seu irmão completamente indiferente e eu... Apenas a dor de vê-lo ser completamente de outro.

Apesar de amá-lo tanto queria sua felicidade, mas gostaria ainda mais se ela fosse ao meu lado.

Lembro-me das noites nas quais passamos juntos antes de ter me trocado por outro. Ninguém sofreu mais do que eu naquele momento. Sou muito desejado tanto entre mulheres quanto entre homens, mas nunca me importei com elas. Teve uma época em que namorei uma garota, mas depois dela foi só com homens mesmo. Agora as acho um bando de histéricas.

Sou muito vaidoso. Sempre fui. Meus fios longos e loiros, face delicada... Nunca tive UMA espinha... Olhos azuis, pele branca... Mas ele preferiu aquele garoto moreno, cabelo chato, baixinho e com jeito arrogante.

Senti-me um lixo quando disse que o amava e que não conseguia mais fingir... Sempre fui um objeto em suas mãos. Faz dois anos que eles estão juntos e não consigo esquecê-lo. Fiquei com muitos depois dele, mas não consegui me satisfazer com nenhum. Todos apenas queriam ficar comigo apenas uma noite só por diversão, mas nenhum se comparou a ele.

Estava sentado no banco daquela praça, tentava me distrais com a bela paisagem e apreciar a felicidade alheia, mas aquilo me dava uma enorme angústia, um aperto no peito. Naquele momento eu me senti um nada. As pessoas passavam e mal olhavam na minha cara. Ninguém queria ver um homem chorando.

Vi alguns rapazes jogando futebol não muito longe de onde estava. Se estivesse com ânimo talvez estivesse lá com eles jogando um pouco e me divertindo, mas as lembranças dos momentos em que passamos juntos não me deixavam em paz.

Como queria estar ao lado de quem realmente amo!

Abaixei a cabeça e fiquei encarando a grama sob meus pés. Era tão verde, tão lindo. Fiquei alguns segundos assim até que senti algo bater em meus pés. Olhei pro lado e vi a bola que os rapazes jogavam parada ali. Percebi que alguém se aproximou, olhei pra cima e vi aquele ser que me fitava com curiosidade.

Tinha cabelos curtos e ruivos, seus fios espetados, olhos verdes bem penetrantes. Era baixinho, mas não deixava de ser bonito, seu rosto era fino e delicado tal qual uma criança.

- Quer jogar? – perguntou ele, seu tom de voz frio não combinava com sua estatura. Enquanto pegava a bola, percebi que me examinava de cima a baixo. Voltei minha atenção a ele e estendi os braços entregando aquele brinquedo em suas mãos enquanto também o examinava. Usava uma regata vermelha, bermuda preta e um tênis branco. Além de bonito tinha muito estilo. Aparentava ter uns dezoito anos.

Quando via esses garotos me sentia tão velho. Mesmo tendo aparência de vinte anos, na verdade tenho vinte e três, mas queria voltar aos meus dezessete...

Ele esperava por minha resposta e quando pareceu desistir, foi quando falei.

- Quantos anos você tem garoto?

Ele parou e me encarou, parecia incrédulo. Não sei por qual motivo.

- Garoto? – perguntou parecendo ofendido – Não sou garoto. Bobear sou até mais velho do que você...

Ele disse irônico. Não acreditei muito nele. Como podia ser mais velho do que eu parecendo um adolescente arrogante?

Fiquei quieto. Não senti a menor vontade de responder alguma coisa a ele, comecei a olhar em volta vendo os outros rapazes que estavam olhando em nossa direção. Provavelmente esperando a bola que estava na mão do outro.

- Ok. – falei ainda sem encará-lo – Então quantos anos você tem?

Ele sorriu e voltou a virar-se novamente – Tenho vinte e um.

Olhei espantado pra ele. Como podia? Parecia apenas um garoto de dezessete. Não era mais velho do que eu, mas mesmo assim era mais velho do que imaginara...

Ele se afastou e voltou pra próximo dos seus amigos que deviam estar ficando nervosos já com sua demora. Fiquei olhando pra ele e percebi que ele também me olhava toda hora. Dava uma disfarçada tentando prestar mais atenção nos outros, mas meus olhos me prendiam nele.

Passados alguns minutos resolvi sair deste lugar. Ver pessoas felizes estava me deixando frustrado. Apoiei-me em meus joelhos e levantei daquele banco duro começando a caminhar em direção oposta a que o outro estava.

Ia andando lentamente quando sinto uma mão pesada em meu ombro e me verei para ver quem era, qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver ser o ruivo com quem falara.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou ele arfante devido a correria.

Olhei-o intrigado. Por qual motivo iria querer saber aonde iria? Ri de sua pergunta, mas resolvi responder – Vou pra minha casa, por quê? Quer vir também? Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

Ele me olhou espantado, ri ainda mais de sua reação. Qualquer pessoa normal sairia de perto de mim, mas ele ficou e pra minha surpresa riu também.

- Você é bem convencido sabia? – debochou – Mas o que você tem em mente para fazermos?

- É o que? – sério, ele realmente disse isso? Fiquei estático no lugar e agora ele é quem estava rindo de mim.

- To brincando o idiota. Você começa com a graça e não agüenta depois?

Não respondi, apenas virei e continuei seguindo meu cainho com ele ao lado andando lentamente comigo. O que esse cara queria afinal?

- Você faz o que da vida? – perguntou ele chamando minha atenção. Não via nada demais em responder a essa pergunta.

- Sou professor...

- Hn... Legal. E de que matéria você é? – perguntou curioso.

- Sou professor de Literatura na faculdade. – respondi – Agora sua vez. Você faz o que da vida?

Ele parou e pensou por um instante antes de responder – Agora eu faço só bico mesmo... Nada fixo no momento.

Fiquei quieto. Diria o que? Não tinha assunto. Olhava a avenida na minha frente. Estava quase chegando na calçada, meu carro estava num estacionamento a umas duas quadras dali.

- Queria voltar a estudar... Mas está difícil pra mim no momento. – comentou fazendo-me voltar ao presente momento, não sabia onde ele queria chegar – Você tem algum tempo livre? – perguntou sorrindo tentador pra mim, mas não cairia nessa jogada.

- Nem pensar. – falei antes mesmo que ele pudesse concluir alguma coisa, jamais seria trouxa a ponto de dar aulas de graça.

- Por favor?

Olhei pra cara dele, estava fazendo cara manhosa. Como podia um garoto tão ranzinza como ele parecer tão angelical? Fiquei admirando-o por um segundo até que cedi ao seu pedido – Acho que posso arrumar um tempo pra você...

Como sou bom... Não existe ninguém mais generoso do que eu. Sei que sou o melhor... – neste momento em que olho pra frente novamente vejo alguém que jamais imaginei encontrar num momento como esse, parei estático no lugar, o ruivo também parou e confuso olhou pro mesmo lugar em que eu olhava e viu o garoto. Pele clara, olhos negros e cabelos chatos. O que esse garoto está fazendo aqui?

Sai não me viu, mas fiquei olhando-o passar com uma sacola na mão. Nesse momento me lembrei do por que estava ali naquela praça e ele veio falar comigo...

- Você o conhece? – quis saber curioso interrompendo meus devaneios.

Olhei-o meio confuso e quando reformulei sua pergunta novamente na cabeça tentei responder, mas não encontrava minha voz para tal pergunta. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar até que consegui dizer alguma coisa.

- Longa historia... – disse bufando – Mas mudando de assunto... Qual seu nome?

Ele me olhou e abriu um sorriso que não esperava – Pode me chamar de Sasori. E o seu?

- Deidara.

** **

A aula estava como sempre fácil demais. Meu irmão passava coisas simples demais e, acredito eu, que todos os alunos devem achar as aulas dele bem simples. Principalmente as garotas que o admiram devem prestar máxima atenção ao que ele diz fazendo-o se sentir o máximo. Sorte dele que Sai não está aqui... – ri só de imaginar a cena. Mal imaginei e ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Itachi parou sua explicação e foi até a porta ver quem era. A princípio não deu pra ver quem era, mas pelo sorriso divertido que ele deu, já imaginei quem poderia ser. Assim que ele se afastou um pouco pude ver Sai segurando uma sacola com uma marmita dentro. Segurei o riso nessa hora e ele olhou bem em minha direção. Que culpa eu tenho?

- Sasuke... – ele me chamou e eu olhei pra ele vendo seu semblante sério, como podia disfarçar tão facilmente seu humor? Não sei dizer como fazia isso. Ele estendeu o livro que estava em suas mãos para eu pegar – Passa isso aqui na lousa pros alunos copiarem que vou resolver um negócio.

Levantei e caminhei em sua direção estendendo a mão para pegar o objeto. Olhei para Sai e cumprimentei-o com um aceno de cabeça sendo respondido por ele. Itachi saiu da sala e eu me dirigi até a lousa onde comecei a escrever algumas de suas anotações até que ele voltasse.

** **

Olhei intrigado pro Sasuke na frente da sala passando a matéria enquanto Itachi tinha saído por algum motivo com aquele cara estranho... As garotas estavam decepcionadas enquanto os garotos estavam mais aliviados pelo concorrente ter saída da sala, mas sinceramente não sei o que elas vêem nele...

Fiquei olhando para Sasuke. Percebi que mesmo o centro das atenções ter saído algumas garotas ficavam suspirando enquanto olhavam pra ele... Porra... Que bando de galinhas... Sasuke jamais olhará pra elas... Disso eu tenho certeza.

Quando a aula acabou ele virou e seu olhar encontrou com o meu. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos até que ele abaixou a cabeça sorrindo divertido enquanto deixava o canetão em cima da mesa e pegava a pasta, provavelmente pra entregar pro Itachi depois, já que ele vive lá em casa...

Todos começaram a guardar seus materiais e sair da sala. Ele só começou a arrumar suas coisas quando tinha só alguns alunos na sala ainda e óbvio que eu era um deles... Estava enrolando pra ficar por ultimo e sair com ele de lá. Acho que eu devo estar muito gay fazendo esse tipo de coisa, mas não deve esperar menos de alguém que adora the GazettE... Meu sonho é ser tão famoso quanto eles.

Finalmente todos haviam saído e estávamos apenas nós dois na sala. Ele estava de costas pra mim, mas eu queria que ele me visse, me reconhecesse. Por que entre tantas pessoas que gostam de mim fui querer que logo ele me desse atenção...?

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e resolvi sair logo daquele lugar, não queria mais ficar vendo ele me ignorar daquele jeito... Tenho meu orgulho.

Quando estava próximo a porta sinto braços me envolverem por trás e um queixo ser apoiado em meus ombros... Meu coração acelerou, meu corpo gelou, estava tenso pelo simples fato de ele me abraçar. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, mas estava meio difícil com seu rosto tão próximo ao meu... Sabia que se virasse minha cabeça poderia beijá-lo.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e senti um arrepio percorrer pela região... O que ele estava querendo afinal? Se estava querendo me provocar já conseguiu... Estou me segurando pra não agarrá-lo, mas se a situação continuar assim não conseguirei me controlar por muito tempo... Sua mão começou a percorrer por debaixo da minha blusa e apertava cada canto do meu corpo e... Não agüentei. Virei e envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei como nunca havia beijado ninguém.

Ele apertou ainda mais meu corpo contra o seu enquanto nos beijávamos. Era uma sensação tão boa estar ao seu lado... Nossas línguas dançavam em sintonia e nada mais importava naquele momento a não ser ele. Separamo-nos por falta de ar, mas nada me impediu de que o beijasse novamente e como se fosse possível juntei ainda mais nossos corpos. Nunca quis alguém tanto quanto queria ele naquele momento, mas nem tudo é perfeito, Aquele maldito tinha que aparecer pra estragar tudo de novo.

O som da porta abrindo foi o suficiente para fazermos nos separar e mostrar-me completamente envergonhado na frente de Itachi e ao seu lado estava aquele garoto que não parecia ser muito mais velho do que eu e Sasuke.

Itachi olhava-nos chocado enquanto o outro parecia estar espantado. Olhei para Sasuke e ele estava sorrindo pro irmão, fiquei ainda mais nervoso com aquilo, como ele podia sorrir depois de termos sidos pegos?

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Itachi perguntou nervoso, logo em seguida fechou a porta olhando o corredor completamente vazio. Quanto tempo havia passado desde que nos agarramos aqui... – E se alguém vê vocês aqui?

- Calma. Ninguém viu a gente.

- Então você... – começou a falar o outro em seguida ele bateu com a mão na testa – Seus pais vão matar vocês...

Eu apenas olhava a cena espantado, como assim... Ele não parecia estar enojado, mas apenas surpreso.

- Itachi... Por que não me falou nada? – ele perguntou e o mais velho apenas deu de ombros – Ponha-se no lugar deles. Tudo bem que um dos filhos dele seja gay, mas os dois?

- "O QUE?" – pensei chocado – "Como assim os dois? O Itachi também é gay? Quem é esse cara afinal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De olhos fechados,

Sentindo o vento

Gelado e mórbido

Fazendo-me mais uma vez desistir

Do sol, nuvens, lua e estrelas,

Desistindo da vida, amor.

Uma palavra sem razão, vazia como meu coração

Lágrimas gélidas, como o vento

Escorrem por meu rosto que pouco a pouco

Torna-se sem vida,

Luz da Lua que perde seu brilho a cada instante

Fazendo-me aprofundar ainda mais no assombroso,

Gélido escuro me dando a certeza que a morte,

O vazio e desesperança

Alcançam-me...

Numa ultima tentativa de ainda querer respirar

Poder ver o sol nascer,

Seu sorriso

Brotar, e pouco a pouco

A vida a eu voltar,

Seus braços me envolverem

E me alcançarem, seus carinhos me aquecerem

E encherem meu coração de paz,

E quando a ultima lágrima escorreu

Senti seus lábios cobrirem os meus.

A surpresa me tomou e vendo você mais uma vez sorrir

Falar "Eu te amo" pra mim

E pela primeira vez em tanto tempo

No reflexo de seus olhos me vi sorrir

E enfim em seus braços

Pude me sentir feliz

E em seus braços

Adormeci e tive belos sonhos.

** **

Oie pessoal XD

O que acharam do capítulo? *-*

Ficou bom?

Agradeçam a minha Koi Bebe-chan por pegar no meu pé pra escrever alguma coisa. Tudo bem que não é essa a historia que ela me cobra né, mas é uma das que ela gosta também XD

Quebrei minha cabeça escrevendo esse capítulo e no final nem teve muita coisa interessante p.q Estou sem criatividade ultimamente...

Sinto em dizer que ninguém acertou o casal que apareceria...

Reviews:

Ninha uchiha

"Sasusaku (mangá atual ) - sasuke tentou matar ela pela SEGUNDA vez

Naruhina (mangá atual) - ksoaksoa hinata se declarou faiz UM ANO XD e ele foi atras do sasuke ksoaksoaksa

Narusaku - Naruto não quis u.u...ksoaksoaksoa a rosada num tem sorte ksoasak"

Adorei isso XD

Amei sua review e me incentivou muito a continuar XD

Brigadão mesmo XD

Prometo me esforçar mais em não demorar a postar XD

Beijão e até o próximo XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Doris Black

"são um bando de enrustido sem noção que não respeitam os gostos dos outros :V"

Amei isso XD

Brigada mesmo XD

Vocês estão me dando a maior força pra continuar a história p.q

Pode deixar que não vou ficar esquentando a cabeça com pequenas coisas XD

Taí o capítulo que estava esperando e desculpa mesmo pela demora.

Beijão e até o próximo XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-

Brigada mesmo *-*

Que bom saber que minha história é tão boa assim XD

Pode deixar que não vou esquentar a cabeça com isso não XD

Beijão, e como você diz: sabor de salada de frutas, pois salada de frutas é igual a Yaoi, tudo misturado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

nigikuma

Pode deixar que não vou me preocupar com isso XD

Já foi...

"Yaoi vai mudar o mundo ! Yeah ! Ò-Ó *fogo da juventude " XD"

Adorei isso e concordo plenamente com você *-*

Yaoi vai dominar o mundo o/

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo XD

Beijão e até o próximo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gb!

Que bom que gostou XD

Também adoro Junjou Romantica e Naruto XD

Espero encontrá-lo no próximo capítulo XD

Beijão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabrininha-chan

Que bom que está gostando XD

Te espero no próximo XD

Beijão.


End file.
